Talk:Kingdoms and Realms/@comment-32274962-20170924032845/@comment-32288436-20170930211158
JM: I didn't mean to complain, and I'm sorry it even looked like a complaint because you're a great leader and I don't want to be a source of strife to you, but it's true, because we had no concept of distance we kept demanding a larger map. Before I was officially cartographer, rpzg did a lot of volunteer work 'cause he's a ridiculously nice guy like that (Which in and of itself is both commendable and admirable), but he had the same problem I mentioned we all had before; little concept of real distance. So naturally when we greedy expanders (Myself included, maybe even the chief of expanders at the time) hand drew expansions to the already huge map, he added them, because he didn't want people to be left out. So it's not so much a double standard as it is I'm trying to reverse damages done by a well meaning volunteer and we who took advantage of his good heart, even if we didn't know it. For example, in the new map, Ilronic is just a kingdom north of the Telierdan Northwestern territory, not a huge island. I can't do too much with Nordica but I was under the impression that there were more than one faction(s) there. There was a short time when you yourself appointed me as the only historian, granted it wasn't very long, but it was enough to get the baisics down, and I had your permission to do what needed to be done, and I did it, and you were chill with it. Also, as the history suggests, Telierda(After the elven war), Sion, Arindear, and Lancelong were all once called Seirador, the kingdom of men (alternately known as the Golden Kingdom). At that time Elsmoth was the fallen northern Elven kingdom known before it's fall as Elvesmauph; and Modern Conquerous, Bardala, and Telierda were the great southern Elven kingdom of Alinar. But the elves were driven out, and the golden age of man began. The Dwarves of Takaria flooded into the spaces of modern Conquerous and Bardala. -fast forward- After the famous Four kings mysterously vanished, the Kingdom of men began to fall. Generals and Barons vied for the throne for years, until three men; General Gerous, Baron Baldric Von Vindvain, and Rafael Alejandro Cortez decided to simply split the kingdom, say three because the territory of Lancelong was originally part of Arindear, then forsaken after a famine, and revived as it's own kingdom by an ex-KoV ranger named [https://wwwsecure.us.lego.com/en-us/gallery/8b2dfeed-70d9-4747-ba56-4c6d0cd28be7?index=3 Interpidus]-Fast forward a generation or two- Bardala and Sion are conquered by the Concordian Empire. After Saladin al-Mu'taman (Prince Rodrigo Cortez), known by the people as "el Cid," takes his rightful place as King of Sion in Irusalem; Telierda annexes Bardala as a result of a treaty with the Cid's Sion, with the capital being turned into the primary military training camp at the suggestion of the Cavalry leader Culelendir, Arindear suffers a fate like the old Lancelong, but then Baron Vindavin founds the K.o.V. and brings order and justice to the area. The dwarves in Conquerus' pride was now suffering from human migration into their land, so they naturally moved to what is modern Takaria. This left a power vacuum, and corrupt people running from the KoV began taking positions of authority in the scattered villages, which changed with the rise of Lance the Conqueror. Elsmoth was reinhabited by outlaws, and a group of reformed outlaws sought to bring justice to the land, and clear their names in doing so, thus the R.o.E. was born. Then Ignis. And now most of Telierda is going to a safe haven, unreachable by other factions, somewhere in Wild Space. Sorry bout the History bit there, It just fit together in my head... Just now, or, rather, just then.;)